


lemniscate

by monffee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: a compilation of very very short drabbles.





	lemniscate

**Author's Note:**

> it’s not much and actually, very old /written on january 4th, 211

o1. comfort

perhaps it was because of yuto’s muscular hands or yuto’s warm body that is different from the others, or it could be caused of his figure was bigger than his ownーor perhaps because yuto would always kiss his forehead before bed and after he woke up; and yet again it was all of them that makes it comfortable being with him and loving him with all of his might.

 

 

o2. soft

ryosuke’s lips are indeed very soft like yuto had imagined, just like a cotton candy that he loves when he was a child; he touched it shyly with his thumbーlet the pink rubbery lips were curved upwards a littleーbefore claiming it with his own for the very first time.

 

 

o3. kiss

then came that sweet kiss, born of lust that neither of them could control; his body seems increasingly united with the smaller one in his arms, they could hear the sweet sounds of disconnecting lips when the need of air took overーand ryosuke was re-opening his eyes only to closed it again when yuto leaned closer (once again), banning all distance between their lips to claimed ryosuke’s soft-plush one, over and again.

 

 

o4. potatoes

yuto is a picky; he wanted this and that ー won’t this and that as well ー he’s always been a vegetables and tubers hater; ryosuke would only smile, gave him a lunch box with baked potatoes inside, and surprisingly yuto will devour it, because it is ryosuke’s homemade cooking after all. because yuto is a picky who has chosen ryosuke to colored his days and he loved everything about ryosuke.

 

 

o5. rain

ryosuke hates the rain, ”makes me sad.” once he had said to the drummer; but that was before yuto confessed his feelingsーshouted his lungs out under the pouring rainーto him who was only able to stare at him with disbelief from his apartment veranda at the third floor, before yelled a ”me too, yutti!” at him and chuckled as yuto starting to sneeze while grinning at the same time.

 

 

o6. chocolate

the prize has not always necessarily expensive, and ryosuke with his ear to ear smile now shoving a pink box at yuto. he opened it right away and was startled a bit before wrapped his arms around an adorable smiling ryosuke, he kissed his forehead lovingly before took a look at a set of drums chocolate imitation in the box more closely, ”thanks, baby!” ryosuke nodded and tiptoed to pecked yuto on the lips.

 

 

o7. happiness

neither of them ever thought that they could attain true happiness in their current situations; yuto ran away from home and took ryosuke along with himーwent away from their family which opposed their relationship. life is a hard thing to deal with indeed, but this is what they want and those two are more than happy with that.

 

 

o8. telephone

yuto snapped close his cell phone roughly. he couldn’t stand to hear ryosuke’s voice broke anymore. thus, without thinking, he wore his coat and took the key of his bike in hurry, could only think about nothing but to quickly saw ryosuke’s face, embraced him, kissed him and apologized over and again until ryosuke’s willing to forgive him.

 

 

o9. ears

“i want you, love!” nakajima whispered in his ear as he pulled the smaller body closer against his chest. whimpered softly, yamada loosened his arms around his neck and kissed his collarbone. ”you don't need to ask. take me!” he said, while his fingers started to unbuttoning nakajima's shirt.

 

 

1o. sensual

sexy, adorable and tempting. those words were fit perfectly for his ryosuke whom he loved oh, so much in this whole wide worldーthe perfect human being that also driving him mad with every beautiful movement of his body, making his hand go up and down stroking his bulge that well-printed in his tight pants as ryosuke slowly yet sensually stripped his own clothes right before his very eyes.

 

 

11\. sex

sex and love are two different things. yuto knew it quite well and the fact that he couldn’t restrain his desire to sully ryosuke any longer didn't help him at all, he loved the beautiful guy and felt somewhat guilty to have such a desire to stigmatization but, when he looked at ryosuke’s seductive gaze, he knew more than well that ryosuke feels the same passion as he did.

 

 

12\. weakness

yuto was such a manly, tough and it is. he doesn’t like to show weaknesses to others, besides his little lover who was now staring at him with cute puppy eyes, begged him for the sake of his shopping routines which he thought as a waste of time, and his money as well. but then again, he couldn’t say no to him, because saying no to ryosuke is his weakness itself.

 

 

13\. wind

sitting all alone on the riverbank was yuto’s routines in the afternoon. he just loved to let the wind calmed his soul here before he made friend with a short harmonica guy. now he sat here, waiting for the silver-haired guy to came and played him a harmonica in tune with his very own rapid heartbeat.

 

 

14\. freedom

ryosuke always warmly safe in yuto’s embraced, his hands are always gripped by yuto's bigger one. there is no ryosuke without yuto, and his band-mates always make fun of them by referring them as siamese twins, both of them just laugh it off. but with this kind of bond that’s when ryosuke got his freedom. a freedom to pour out his heart, as well as a freedom to love and to be loved by yuto, and he liked it a lot.

 

 

15\. devotion

in addition to love, trust, devotion, and loyalty were also important in a relationship. mutualism symbiotic relationshipーgiving and given, love and be lovedーwas a relationship between those two human beings that snuggled harmoniously close now; were named by yuto and ryosuke who destined to madly in love with each other.


End file.
